Questions
by KittiLovesShizuo123
Summary: All children of all different ages have questions; Peter was no different. Cute FinSu here and there.


Hello again~ Finally it's longer! This cute 'lil idea popped into my head the other day and demanded I write it! :D I haven't checked if there were any others like this so I hope they aren't too alike... This miiiiight be a multi-chapter fic, depending on if I can think of another adorable question for Peter to ask...If you have any suggestions, please tell me! :D Aaaaanyway, enough of my annoying blabber, and on with this fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its amazing people, blah blah blah, 'cuz if I did I would be insanely rich and living on the moon right now...Though they need to invent gravity controlling stuff first though, so then I can eat and take a shit without any complications.

* * *

Questions

"Mama," Peter asked in his usual carefree tone one late afternoon, "What does sex mean?"

Tino dropped the dish he was washing with a splash as it fell into the dishwater. The Finn was absolutely speechless, not exactly knowing how to answer his son's seemingly innocent question. What could possibly have stirred this on? Tino decided to dodge it for now, saying he didn't know.

"Oh…I'll ask Papa then!" Peter chimed running off to the stairs to find Berwald. Tino sighed, hopefully the Swede could explain it all easily, because he sure as hell wasn't. Peter nonchalantly stumbled into his parent's bedroom to find just the man he was looking for reading a novel intently. Just _begging_ to be bothered, in boy's book. He walked quietly up to the blonde and tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Mm?" the Swede murmured, looking down to meet ocean blue eyes, filled with curiosity.

"Papa, what does sex mean? Mama said he didn't know, so I decided to ask you!" the boy said in a cute, and totally clueless manner. Where as Berwald was having trouble coming up with the right words to use.

"L'mme t'lk to y'r moth'r, " he finally said, placing the novel down on his desk and rising to his feet. "Y' st'y her' though."

The blond scowled, "How come? I wanna talk about it too! Pleaseeeee!"

" 'fter T'no an' I t'lk a little, then w'll 'll t'lk togeth'r," the bespectacled man stated, patting Peter's head affectionately.

He looked up and nodded, "Remember, you promised!" The boy then proceeded to plop down carelessly on the recently vacated chair to flip curiously through the novel on his Papa's desk. With a smile, Berwald made his way downstairs spotting Tino sitting on the couch in deep though. The Swede sat himself down and next to his wife, putting a soft hand on his. Slightly alarmed by the action, the smaller man turned to his spouse giving him a genuinely concerned look.

"So you've heard?' Tino inquired, grimacing slightly. "I don't have any idea how to answer his questions without it leading….into many more complicated questions. He's oblivious to the fact that we're not a '_normal_' couple, per se."

"W' c'ld jus' t'll 'im how 't is," Berwald suggested, squeezing his lover's hand just a little tighter.

"Mmmh, yeah. It's not like we can avoid this forever, anyway. We might as well tell him now, before he finds out on his own," the Finn mumbled, dreading the idea of poor Peter running into Francis. Berwald brought a hand up to caress his wife's glum face.

" 'll do m'st 't the t'lkin' 'f you w'nt," he asked, trailing his finger gently over the sensitive skin under his eye.

"Nah, it's okay. I-I might do some of the talking too…He'll probably start asking all these weird questions too like, 'Why is Mama a boy?' and all that stuff…ugh," Tino muttered darkly, "I-I'm afraid he won't accept us…"

" 'course h' will," the Swede leaned in and kissed his lover's lips softly. "What r'son w'ld h' h've not t'?"

"I-I don't know…I guess I just worry too much. Heh, I feel like a real housewife now. Of course he'll still love us," Tino whispered a smile small forming on his lips.

"We might as well get going though, before Peter decides to take matters into his own hands." The couple rose to their feet, walking hand in hand up to their bedroom where their son sat, fiddling impatiently with a notebook he'd found.

"Okay Peter, we need to have a niiiiiiiiiiice long talk," the Finn began, his warm smile still lingering on those soft, pink lips. Peter's head immediately shot up, "Finally! Today on TV, people kept talking about it so I got curious! It seems like everyone knows about it but me!"

"W-well you'll be learning today…" Tino then began trying to draw out this silly little conversation as much as possible. Even if he was an adult, he _still_ got flustered easily by stuff like this. Not the act, of course, just explaining it. Then, out of what seemed like no where, Berwald began the long explanation of the birds and the bees and all that shit Tino prayed to the gods he wouldn't _ever_ have to explain. The Finn watched apprehensively as poor Peter's expressions changed rapidly from fascination, to surprise, then to a look of sheer terror as Berwald explained about the sperm and eggs and all that junk. Tino silently prayed the boy wouldn't have that many questions and eeeeeeverything would just go back to normal. Much to the Finn's dismay, he could just see the mountains of questions formulating in that cute little head of his. Hopefully the boy would just forget about them when the explanation ended. In what seemed like hours, the bespectacled man finished his little speech. Now it was Peter's turn to be at a total loss for words.

"Bu…..B-But….Papa! Mama's a boy though…A-And…He doesn't have a vagina! How do you guys do it?"

"Th-that question can be for another day!" the Finn almost shouted, turning redder by the second. He silently cursed that damned TV, along with any and all people that were on the TV at that time. Mostly Francis. Anyway, what was even on Peter's TV to begin with, he wondered.

"I'll t'll ya wh'n y'r old'r," Berwald said, blushing a little himself. " 'ny m're quest'ns?"

"N-N-Nope…I kinda don't wanna talk about it anymore…" Peter murmured, running silently out of the room to go find something actually interesting to do.

"…W-well then! Th-that takes care of that!" Tino chuckled nervously, "That seemed like it lasted forever…But you did such a great job explaining to him! I would've never been able to do that myself…I-I always seem to get flustered easily when it comes to that kinda thing."

"Mmmmm, th'nks. 's okay, 't least h' won't b' talk'ng 'bout it f'r awh'le," the taller man said, walking to sit, once again, on his chair to read.

"Y-yeah…Well, I'm off to go start on dinner. It should be done in about an hour," Tino said smiling, "I'll call for you once it's done."

"Mm…'kay. Love ya," Berwald whispered, looking up to lock eyes with his wife.

"O-Oh, I love you too, s-see you in a bit," Tino stuttered, smiling as he walked downstairs to start on dinner. The butterflies weren't going away anytime soon, now were they?

* * *

Had to add just a liiiiittle bit of fluffyness at the end~ Anyway, if you're feeling nice today, review because it makes me happy, thus wanna write more~ :D


End file.
